


Decaying Foliage

by Artemis1000



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: K-2SO is determined to woo Bodhi properly in the human way, flowers and everything. This might go exactly as planned.Might.





	Decaying Foliage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



For being able to calculate and accurately predict the outcome of most everything, there weren’t too many certainties in K-2SO’s life where it truly mattered. No matter how carefully he ran his simulations, he couldn’t guarantee all the people he cared for would make it safely back to base. Oftentimes he didn’t have any influence on it at all, with them being on missions at the far end of the galaxy. Nor could he guarantee their happiness, he could just try to do his best with the means he had, but there were too many variables involved in the happiness of humans and most of them were outside of his control.

One of the things K-2 knew for certain was that he didn’t doubt Bodhi Rook’s love for him.

This was all the more remarkable as Bodhi doubted himself all the time, though less so after having survived a Death Star firing on the world he was on – twice. He still doubted himself plenty, much to K-2’s vocal frustration and quiet fondness.

K-2 remained highly skeptical of his own calculations as he looked down at the bouquet of flowers. He held it as far away from his body as he could, as if he feared it exploding on him. He didn’t but still found it very disquieting in general for all it represented. It looked comically small in his large black metal hand, soft petals in a deluge of bright colors artfully arranged with rich, leafy greens and a bow painstakingly wrapped around the stems.

He wasn’t pacing as he loitered in the hallway by Bodhi’s quarters but it was only superior droid body control which kept him from pacing. He could have waited for Bodhi right there in the hangar bay, yet he had told himself that Bodhi would be uncomfortable with too many eyes on them and that it had absolutely nothing to do with K-2 being equally flustered – and more than a little bit worried that Bodhi would laugh, or find his present silly, or find him silly, or…

Well, let’s just say he’d had time to come up with an impressive number of ways this could go wrong. It was one of the perks of his superior processing power.

He heard footsteps approach and straightened from his slouch, tucking the hand holding the bouquet behind his back.

Much as he had hoped, it was Bodhi who turned the corner, and 98,82% probability was proven right by him being alone. He looked tired and sweaty still from the flight, but not overly so, which was exactly as K-2 had hoped for. He didn’t want to keep him from urgently needed recharge or medical attention, after all, K-2 was well aware that organic bodies required constant maintenance.

Bodhi’s tired eyes lit up when he caught sight of K-2, which in turn made K-2’s processes stutter for a fraction of a second, which was an eternity for a droid. “Kay,” he breathed, “I didn’t even know you’re back from your mission,” and stepped forward without hesitation to wrap his arms around him.

At the same time, K-2 thrust the flowers at him – Bodhi came to a full stop with a faceful of leafy green.

He went cross-eyed and sneezed.

K-2 dropped the hand with the flowers sheepishly, his optics dimming and posture relaxing back into a now chagrined slouch. “I wrapped the ribbon myself,” he supplied hopefully.

Bodhi just looked at him, looking very baffled indeed, and gave K-2 the time to run a whole slew of new, frantic simulations.

Maybe an explanation could save things?

“My research told me that humans enjoy courting gifts,” he said, his voice sounding even more synthetic than usual in his uncertainty, “and that flowers come highly recommended.” It had taken a lot of stubbornness to have flowers put on the requisition list as essential supplies but he had prevailed. Now if only Bodhi would stop looking baffled and confused and tell him if he liked them. “Do you not like them? I suspected you would prefer a new toolset but all the self-help books said flowers are more romantic than tools for work.”

“Oh! No! No!” Bodhi shook his head, then shook it harder. “That is, yes! No, I do like them! I… I just.” He made an aborted grab for the flowers before his hand dropped back to his side. “I didn’t expect it?”

K-2 bobbed his head. “I would hope so. Research told me it is important to surprise your partner with such gifts.”

“Yes!” Bodhi blurted out; now he sounded as flustered as K-2 had been feeling just a moment before. He coughed and gave him a crooked little grin. “You have been putting a lot of effort into your research.”

K-2 straightened again. “Of course.” How would he not? Making Bodhi happy was one of his priority directives. Humans could be very obtuse, even if Bodhi was usually less obtuse than most.

Bodhi reached out again and for the second time, he pulled back his hand. “You’re supposed to hand them to me, you know,” he pointed out, a teasing undertone to his voice. “Unless you’ve changed your mind… I’m sure you’d look very nice with a flower crown.”

“Oh.” K-2 looked down at his hand, at the flowers. Right. He was supposed to give them, not just shove them at him. “I suppose I could.” He thrust out the flowers awkwardly at him, this time careful to avoid Bodhi’s face.

Bodhi didn’t accept the flowers directly, he cradled K-2’s hand with both of his and ran his fingers over the back of his hand.

K-2 felt tension flood out of him which he hadn’t even been aware of until he felt the relief of its absence. He could read the happiness in Bodhi’s eyes, the relaxed body language which spoke of him feeling content and safe and wanting to be in K-2’s company. With his free hand, he reached out to brush back some hair which had come loose from his ponytail and fallen into Bodhi’s eyes.

They stood there for a little while, K-2 still holding on to the flowers and Bodhi holding on to K-2.

Two sets of rapidly approaching footsteps broke through the quiet tranquility that had overtaken them.

Whenever they were surprised in a private moment they still had the knee-jerk response of wanting to move apart, then they would sheepishly remember that they weren’t even keeping it a secret anymore.

Bodhi pointedly relaxed again, taking a small step _closer_.

K-2 released the bouquet of flowers to him and was rewarded with another brilliant smile.

“Now it’s my turn to surprise you,” he said, still not even trying to wipe the grin from his face.

K-2 nodded and decided to add hopefully, “I like blasters,” just in case Bodhi had somehow forgotten this since the last time K-2 complained about the lack of one.

Bodhi rewarded him with a soft chuckle that made K-2’s systems tingle with something which could only be joy. “Maybe I’ll get you a chocolate blaster.”

“I hope not!”

They ignored the two mechanics walking past them and ignored their curious looks as well.

Bodhi raised up the bouquet and gave K-2 a sheepish look. “I should put these in water, though.”

He looked just as reluctant for the moment to end as K-2 felt, which mollified him.

“And then I should shower and change, and go to debriefing.” He bit down on his bottom lip. “But afterward…” He met K-2’s eyes, looking hopeful.

“We could work on your ship.” There was always some improvement or other Bodhi was tinkering on, and it had quickly become K-2’s favorite activity together. It was usually just the two of them, quietly talking and joking and exchanging little casual touches as they untangled old wiring or fiddled with moody power converters.

Bodhi rewarded him with another one of his brilliant smiles, the likes of which K-2 hadn’t even thought him capable of when he first met the pilot on Jedha. “I would like that.” He clutched the bouquet of flowers tighter to his chest. “I would really like that.”

And still, they hesitated to part ways.

It was K-2 who finally gave himself a push when his predictions told him the likelihood of Bodhi getting in trouble for dallying would exceed 50% if they wasted any more time.

“I will run preliminary diagnostics,” he announced and turned around to leave.

He could still feel Bodhi’s eyes on his back until he turned the corner, and only then did he hear the whooshing noise of Bodhi’s door opening, and closing again a moment later.

If he were organic, there would have been a spring to his steps.

You could say what you wanted about humans courting another with gifts of decaying foliage but K-2 counted his foray into it a resounding success.


End file.
